Wearable devices, including computers, smart phones and the like, have become of interest to the consumer seeking more convenience and portability.
A need exists for an improved smart phone that is wearable by a user.
Additionally, personal telecommunication devices, such as smart phones and the like, have become of interest to the consumer seeking improved audiovisual communication capability, as well as ready access to networks such as the Internet. Present smart phones, however, often include screens that are relatively small. Small screen size results in small image presentation to the user of the smart phone. Increasing screen size, however, results in increased overall size of the telecommunication device, which can lead to difficulty carrying, transporting and/or storing the device.
A need exists for an improved telecommunication device that includes a larger screen than known smart phones, without adversely corresponding overall increase in the size of the telecommunication device.